The New Hyrule Chronicles: Book I: The Wind Waker
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: My novelization of the game that tells the story of an elder brother who is willing to do anything to protect his younger sister. Isn't that a good thing to do? Read AND review.
1. A Birthday Present

**Well, it took me a while, but I'm back on track (I hope). This will be my personal novel for Wind Waker (even though I haven't played it).**

The Wind Waker

Chapter One

A Birthday Present

Aryll ran out of the house. Her grandmother had asked her to find Link, who had gone to sleep outside last night. He

hadn't come in yet. Aryll called for her brother, then looked through her telescope. She noticed some blond hair from the

tower near the beach. She ran to it. As she climbed the ladder, she got an idea. But, as she got to the top, she saw him

sleeping on his side. _Aw_ , she thought. As she then began to sneak up on him, he opened an eye and said, "Sneaking

around?" Aryll nearly jumped. "Big brother, don't do that!" Link chuckled, and got up. "What is it, Aryll?" Aryll smiled.

"Grandma wants you! You'd better see what it's about!" Link laughed. "Okay, okay!" He climbed down the ladder about

halfway, then let go. He landed gracefully on the ramp below. His grandma used to tell him not to do that, but he was

16 now, and could easily handle it. As he ran to the house, he stopped to chat with Sturgeon* for a while. He then ran

into the house and found his grandma in the attic. She was holding a bundle in her arms. Link remembered the legends

and then smacked his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday." His grandmother chuckled. "Don't be too

hard on yourself, Link. This is the day you're considered to be a man." Link smiled at her. "At least it wasn't Aryll's

birthday. I'd be dead-meat if I forgot that." His grandmother then handed him the bundle. "I can't believe you're already

old enough to wear these clothes!" Link nodded. He accepted the outfit and brought it behind a changing curtain that

was up there. As he changed, his grandmother talked about who had been invited to his birthday party, and mentioned

that she would be making his favorite soup. _That_ made him feel better, and so when he was finished, he stepped out.

"My goodness, you look fantastic!" Link smiled. "Didn't the custom involve learning how to use a sword?" His

grandmother nodded, and said, "The only one who lives on the island who knows about swordplay is Orca. Sturgeon is

always calling him a bull, as I hear whenever I pass by their house on the way to visit their niece. Link laughed. "Yeah,

that's always fun to listen to." His grandmother smiled and said, "Well, don't just stand there. Go get Aryll. You've got a

long day ahead of you. And don't hurt Orca too much." Link laughed. "I'll try not to."

 **A/N**

 **High-five, fellow Wind Waker fans! This game tells the story of a very protective elder brother, much like myself (even if she can be a little bother sometimes) *= He's the old guy with the really big head.  
**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Wow. Faster than usual in chapters, huh? Well, here we go.**

Chapter Two: The Adventure Begins

Link ran out of the house and ran to the tower. He found his sister standing where he left her. He stepped forward. She

turned around and her mouth went open in surprise. "You look so handsome, big brother!" Link smiled. "Thanks." Aryll

then looked concerned. But, wouldn't you be too hot in those clothes?" Link chuckled. "It's tradition, Aryll. I'm not

fighting that. So, when you come of age, I'm not gonna protect you from that." Aryll gave him a mean look. "What?" She

continued to frown. "Aryll, don't look at me like that. That's the one thing I can't stop, so you'll have to deal with it when

it happens. I'm not going to be here forever, Aryll. That means I can't protect you forever. I have to go out on my own

soon. I'm 16. I have to find my own home and get a job. Although, before I leave, I will be taking sword lessons, so that

I can protect myself, if I have to." She then sniffled. "I'll miss you, big brother!" She then started bawling into his

shoulder. Link gently rubbed her. After a while, he said, "Aryll, you're soaking the tunic." She then looked up at him.

"Can I visit?" Link chuckled. "Of course you can! I have no excuse to not welcome you. Besides, I enjoy your company."

She then hugged him again, only this time, she didn't cry. Link smiled and said, "Aryll?" She looked up into his eyes.

"You'd better get to the house. I've got to go see Orca." She nodded and climbed down the ladder. Link in the meantime

went to see Orca. As he approached the house, however, he saw a giant bird flying in the sky. "Huh. Never seen that

before." He then noticed that it seemed to flinch and dropped something into the woods. "I'll check that out after I see

Orca." Ten minutes later, Link left Orca's house with a new sword. He ran up the trail that lead to the Fairy Woods,

located on the summit of the mountain on the island. When he got there, he ran straight in. Almost immediately, he saw

a creature. It looked like it was sleeping, but as Link tried to sneak around, his foot stepped on a twig. The creature got

up and looked at him. "Oh, Din." The creature came at him, and he sliced through it with his new sword. He sighed.

"That was messy." He then cleaned his sword. As he entered a deeper part of the woods, he saw what the bird had

dropped. "Whoa. Since when do birds try to catch people?" He was correct. A person was hanging by their shirt on a

branch. They began to wake up. Just then, a pair of creatures, exactly like the last one, dropped down. The person, a

girl, woke up and saw Link and the creatures. "Hey!" Link glanced at her. "I'll be with you in a minute!" The Bokoblins

(the creatures) drew their swords. Link then glanced at the girl again. "Two minutes." He held his sword in the

challenge stance, as they took the acceptance stance. They lunged at him, but he easily killed one and turned towards

the other. "So, what's new in the outside world?" The Bokoblin said nothing, and lunged at him. He easily defeated this

one as well. He cleaned and sheaved his sword, then ran to the girl. And just in time, too. The branch broke and she

landed on him. She got up and said, "Uh, thanks for saving me." Link got up as well. "No problem." She then looked at

him and her eyes went wide. "Dude! Nice outfit." Link raised an eyebrow and they ran out of the woods, and found

Gonzo, who had just finished crossing the bridge. "Miss Tetra! Are you-?" He then noticed Link. "Who's he?" She glared

at him. "A local who saved me from some monsters in the woods. Now, let's go." Gonzo glanced at her. "What about the

local?" Link spoke up. "Firstly, my name's Link. Second, I don't need anything. I'm gonig to be heading out on my own

very soon." Tetra glanced at him. "Well, I'll try to remember you. Can't bother a guy who saved you, now, can you?" Link

said nothing. He noticed Aryll on the other side of the bridge. "Aryll?" Aryll waved to him, then began to cross. As she

did, the same bird who had dropped Tetra swooped her up. "Brother!" "No!" Link ran at him and threw a rock at it, but

it did no good. "No." He slumped. Tetra felt bad for him. "She was your sister, wasn't she?" Link nodded. "Whatever it

takes, I'm going after that bird." Tetra gently touched his shoulder. "Even if we knew where it's going, you'd need a

shield of some sort." Link glanced at her. "I know just the one." He ran to the house, not bothering to stop for a

second. When he got there, he ran straight in. His grandmother looked concerned. "Where's Aryll? I sent her to get

you." Link glanced at her. "She's been kidnapped." His grandmother nearly slumped. "No. Not Aryll!" Link then glanced

at the shield on the wall. "I'm going after her." His grandmother looked at him. "And I'll need to borrow the shield." She

nodded. "Good luck, Link." Link put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll bring her back safely. I promise." He ran out with the

shield, and saw Quill, the postman, talking with Tetra. As he got closer, he heard what Quill was saying. "The bird makes

its nest in the Forsaken Fortress, north of here." Link spoke up as he arrived. "Then that's where I'll go." Tetra glanced

at him. "That's where we'll go. It's my fault the bird got your sister. If I hadn't decided to go south when it attacked us,

she would be safe." Link raised an eyebrow. Soon, they set sail for the Forsaken Fortress.

 **A/N**

 **So, Link has to save Aryll now, and Tetra actually volunteered to help. Isn't that nice of her? Anyways, I'll have to call it off here. Can't put the COMPLETE adventure in one chapter, now, can I?**


	3. Red

**Well, this story is pretty exciting for me. And I would appreciate it if you people would REVIEW!**

Chapter Three

Red

In the Forsaken Fortress, Aryll glanced around, getting used to her new surroundings. She glanced at a Moblin near the

cell door, who was carrying a small tissue, and he was handing it to her. Aryll gave him a curious look, and crawled over

to him. "Uh, thanks, I guess." The Moblin smiled and said, "I'm Moe." Aryll was surprised. "Aryll."

(Scene Change)

Link stood on the deck of the ship, facing the Forsaken Fortress. He fingered the sword Orca had given him. _This isn't_

 _going to be easy._ Tetra walked up behind him. "I don't know if we can get closer. They'd see us coming." Link looked at a

nearby catapult, and grinned. Tetra noticed this, and she grinned back. Soon, Link was in a barrel, in the catapult. One

of the pirates looked at him in interest. "Sure you can handle it?" Link scoffed. "I've always wanted to try this." The

pirate nodded and grabbed the peg to launch the barrel. "Wait!" Tetra walked over, carrying a small stone. She handed

it to Link. "This is a Gossip Stone. It will let us communicate telepathically. Also, I can watch your progress." Link

nodded. Tetra nodded at the other pirate, who pulled the lever, launching Link.

(Scene Change)

"...So then I was named the captain of the guard." Moe said. Just then, they heard a smack on the wall, followed by a

spray of dust. Aryll blinked. "That was weird." Moe nodded, and said, "As I was saying..."

(Scene Change)

Link swam to shore. _I need to get my own catapult. That was fun!_ Link got up, and entered the fortress. He managed to

sneak his way up to the top, and thus was about to open the door.

(Scene Change)

"...I must go report to my lord. It is part of my duty. I shall see you later." With that, Moe left.

(Scene Change)

Link entered the room. He saw the cell Aryll was in, and made his way to it. As he did so, a loud screech was heard. Link

looked up. _Oh, Din._ The bird struck at him, seizing him in its talon, and carried him out of the room through a hole in the

roof. As he approached the tower, Link took notice of a tall pig standing next to a hooded man. Link made no comment.

As the bird got closer, the man faced them. The bird then spoke, "Hey, master, look what I found! It's a Hylian! The man

chuckled and said, "It's a boy. Toss him." The bird nodded. He threw Link so far out to sea, Link didn't know how long he

was in the air. But he was knocked out when he hit the water.

(Scene Change)

Ganondorf turned to the bird. "Well done, Helmaroc King. You shall be groomed before the day is over." The Helmaroc

King bowed in respect, and flew back to its nest.

(Scene Change)

A red boat came close to Link, and plucked him out of the water.

(Next morning)

Link woke up with a really bad headache. "Ohh..." He saw that he was on a boat, but the owner was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, hello?" The boat's head turned to face him. Link nearly jumped. "What the-?" The boat glanced at his face. "Did I

startle you?" Link's facial expression became one of surprise. "You can talk?" The boat nodded. "I am called the King of

Red Lions." Link blinked once, then said, "Can I call you Red?" (Thus the name of the chapter) Red nodded. "And your

name is...?" Link cleared his throat. "I'm Link of Outset Island." Red then said, "I shall need your assistance in a task

that will not be easy." Link nodded. "What is it?" Red answered, "We must collect the pearls of the Goddesses."

 **A/N**

 **Before anyone asks, yes, Moe is a real character. The only reason I know that is YOUTUBE. Please bear with me. Anyway, I came up with the nickname "Red" because it would be boring calling him "King" all the time, don't you think? And now, this is FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	4. Gohma

**Hey, what's up? It's FallDownBoy! Time to do what I do best. (Try not to be jealous)**

Chapter Four

Gohma

Link and the King of Red Lions sailed south, to the Dragon Roost Island. As soon as they arrived, they knew there was

trouble. A large cloud floated over the island, and a loud noise could be heard. "What is that sound?" The King of Red

Lions said nothing, and got to shore. On this island is the first of the Pearls of the Goddesses. Be prepared for anything.

There could be many dangers on this island. Then, a coconut fell onto Link's head. "Ow!" The King of Red Lions looked

at him. "I rest my case." Link gave him a mean look, then jumped onto the beach. "Hold! I have something for you."

With that, he opened up a cargo bin, and Link pulled out a silver baton. "That is the Wind Waker, a powerful baton that

controls the wind." Link nodded and pocketed the Wind Waker. "Go through that tunnel to a hidden shrine. There is

something there you might be interested in there." Link went there. When he got there, he saw a monument with

symbols depicting a song on it. Link studied it carefully, then copied the notes with the Wind Waker. A breeze blew

when he was done, towards the direction he had come from. He went back to the beach, and climbed up the steep

rocks and continued to climb until he found a crying Rito boy. "Hey, what's wrong?" The boy looked at him. "My friend

went into the Dragon Roost Cavern a while ago, and hasn't come out! I'm worried about her safety." Link nodded.

"Where's the entrance?" The boy's eyes widened. "Y-You can't go in there! You'll be roasted alive!" Link only smiled and

said, "I've been through worse." The boy smiled slightly and then pointed to a cave not far off. "There. Be careful." Link

nodded and ran in. After a while of intense searching and searing pain, Link finally found a door with a skull design on

it. He entered it. As soon as he did, he saw a girl tied up to a tail hanging from the ceiling. "Whoa." As soon as Link

spoke, a rumbling noise was heard. Then, a large insect-like creature rose out of the lava, and glared at him with its

single eye. "Who would be so bold as to challenge me, Gohma, Queen of Fire?" Link gripped his sword. "One who would

stop your plans." It was then that Link noticed a grappling hook laying nearby. He sheaved the sword and picked up

the rope. Gohma went down with its claw. Link dodged, then lassoed its face, and threw it onto the wall. The armor on

Gohma's body shattered, and Link drew his sword and got ready to fight. Gohma ran at him, and Link sliced through its

body. Gohma's dead body hit the ground hard, and Link leapt off of its corpse and grabbed onto the girl hanging from

the tail. He got her safely onto ground, and carried her out. When he got out, he saw a large dragon standing in his

way. "Uh, hello?" The dragon spoke in a dfferent language, and the girl translated. "'Thank you for killing the monster.

Take this as my thanks.'" As the girl finished, an orange orb lowered from the sky, and landed in Link's hands. "Din's

Pearl." He looked up at the dragon. "Thank you." With that, Link bowed in respect, then left. The girl, who was called

Medli, got up and glanced at her friend, who was named Komali. "Was that a real live Hylian?" Komali nodded. "He's

pretty brave." Medli nodded.

 **A/N**  
 **FallDownBoy: Well, this is the first script A/N I've done in this story, isn't it?**  
 **Link: No kidding.**

 **Medli: WHY AM I A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?!**  
 **FallDownBoy: That's how it was in the game, Medli.**

 **Medli: Oh... XD**  
 **Komali: :)**  
 **FallDownBoy: Well, abi, abi, abi, abi, that's all, reviewers!**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	5. Kalle Demos (Part One)

**FallDownBoy: Well, took me a little bit longer than usual, but I'm back on track.**

 **Aryll: I do not like birds.**

 **Link: You like seagulls.**

 **Aryll: Okay, most birds.**

 **FallDownBoy: ',|**

 **Both: What?**  
 **FallDownBoy: You two are so cute together. Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer (Will be doing this from now on): I do not own Zelda, Link, Aryll, or any of the bosses. If I did own the series, I'd make a game with Aryll being the hero.**

Chapter Five: Kalle Demos (Part One)

Link and Red reached a part of the sea with a large tree and a dark forest nearby. Link looked at it and raised an

eyebrow. "Cool." Red looked at him. "What?" Link kept his eye on the dark forest and said, "That forest. It's not that

bad." Red gave him a look of horror. "What? It's not like I want to build a summer home there. But, um, it's got nice

scenery."

(Just so that everyone knows, I made this to show that Link is brave no matter what)

They got close to the large tree. Link looked at Red. "Why can't I go check out the woods?" Red looked at him. "After

we have dealt with Ganon, you can go exploring." Link shrugged and entered a passage into the giant tree. Inside, he

was amazed at how hollow it was. "Seems quiet. Too quiet." He stepped forward, and gently gripped his sword. Then,

ten green Chu-Chus dropped down from a nearby tree to face him. "Wow. Those are new." One lunged at him, and he

quickly took care of it. As he dealt with them, he didn't notice eight plant creatures watching him from above. But when

he finished off the creatures, the tree they had come from suddenly yawned. Link sheaved his sword and walked up to

it. The tree saw him and spoke in a different language. Link was confused. "Uh, I'm sorry. Do you speak Normal

language?" The tree took notice of this and said, "My apologies. When I saw the tunic you wear, it brought back so

many memories. I am the Deku Tree, offspring of the Deku Tree of the Era of the Hero of Time." Link was confused.

"Hero of Time? I know of the legendary Hero, but-." "That was the same Hero." Link was shocked. Here, he was talking

to perhaps the oldest living being in the world. "Koroks! Children of the forest! You need not fear! This one is not your

enemy. Appear!" The Koroks descended in a spiral formation, taking Link completely by surprise, and slight annoyance

at not having noticed them before. One of them looked at him and said, "Are you Hylian?" Link blinked and said, "What's

a Hylian?" The Deku Tree answered him. "The Hylians are the people chosen by the goddesses to possess the land of

Hyrule, which was lost during the Great Flood. A Hylian is identified by his pointed ears." Link glanced up at him. "Why

was Hyrule flooded?" The Deku Tree grew more grim. "It is said that a man named Ganondorf tried to capture the

Triforce for himself, and he only succeeded with one piece, the Triforce of Power. The royal line of Hyrule possesses the

Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage was hidden years ago." Link glanced at him. "Is it possible to find it?"

The Deku Tree nodded, then said, "Now is not the time for this. You seek Farore's Pearl, do you not?" Link nodded. "I

thought so. I sensed the King of Red Lions' approach. First, we must conduct a special ceremony. Then, when that is

done, I shall give you the peart." Link nodded. _Aryll would love to see this._ But, as soon as he thought of that, he started

feeling guilty.

 **A/N**

 **FallDownBoy: I put in the guilt part to show that Link feels regret for failing to help Aryll.**

 **MythicalGirl3: Yeah, why is that?**

 **Moonlight Raven Grave: (Shrugs)**

 **FallDownBoy: Part Two is coming soon.**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	6. Kalle Demos (Part Two)

**FallDownBoy: I'm back. This is going to be an interesting story.**

 **Moonlight Raven Grave: I love it!**  
 **MythicalGirl3: Yada, yada.**

 **FallDownBoy: (Gives MythicalGirl3 a mean look) No. Just, no. Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

Chapter Six: Kalle Demos (Part Two)

The Deku Tree then spoke, "Let the ceremony-!" "We cannot, Great Deku Tree! It's Makar!" Link saw a very tired looking

Korok flying overhead. The Deku Tree faced the newcomer. "What is the matter, Lindir? You and Makar are always late."

"No, Deku Tree. Makar fell into the Forbidden Woods!" The other Koroks gasped. Link had a feeling they meant the

forest he'd seen when he arrived. _So that's what it's called._ The Deku Tree looked at Link in horror. "Oh no! He was so

young! Poor young Makar." But, as he looked into Link's eyes, he saw a fire in them. "I'll get him back. I was wanting to

explore that forest anyway." The Deku Tree saw his courage and said, "Hylians truly are amazing people. I learned all of

their ways in a month, and still they surprise me."

(Not intended to be a copyright issue towards Lord of the Rings.)

Link smiled. "That's just the beginning." The Deku Tree looked at him. "It seems you were meant to come here. Good

luck." With that, a fierce wind blew Link out through a hole in the roof and to the entrance of the Forbidden Woods. He

pulled out the Gossip Stone and Red's face appeared on it. "Link. I assume you have the pearl?" Link shook his head.

"We have another problem. One of the people from this island fell into those woods we saw on our way in. I'm going to

go find him. Just thought I'd let you know." Red chuckled. "The Deku Tree gets his forest child back, and you get to

explore to your heart's content. A win all around." With that, the connection broke. Link saw a large leaf laying nearby

and saw writing on a piece of bark: "To the finder. Deku Leaves can be used to glide across chasms." Link picked up the

leaf, placed it in his magic bag, pulled out his sword, and entered the Forbidden Woods. Once inside, he saw a small

violin laying on the ground. "Must be Makar's." He popped it into his bag and moved on. Once he arrived in a certain

area, he saw a chest that looked like it had been forced open. "Huh?" He got closer. He saw a mark that he'd seen on

Tetra's ship. "Wow. Never thought I'd see you here." a voice spoke. Link turned to the speaker. "Not exactly the place

I'd expect you to go to either, Tetra." She smirked and said, "Here." She tossed him a boomerang. Link glanced at her

again. "Where'd you get this?" She pointed at the chest. "Took me a couple hours to hack it open. I was hoping to find

money. Stupid boomerang." Link didn't look impressed. "What are you doing here?" "Got separated from the crew. A

cyclone hit the ship and so I was knocked into the air and landed here, wherever here is." "The Forbidden Woods. A

Korok by the name of Makar fell in here. I'm trying to find him and get him out." Tetra raised an eyebrow. "Yeah-." "I

don't want to hear it. I feel bad enough about that as it is." Tetra stopped smiling. "Sorry. Anyway, since we're both

here, and I'm not likely to get out anytime soon, how 'bout I go with you?" Link shrugged. "Try not to get eaten." Tetra

scoffed. "Very funny." Link glanced at her. "You know, it is kinda your fault that Aryll got kidnapped." Tetra nodded. "I

know. And I'm sorry." Link sighed. "Sorry isn't going to save my sister. The only reason I'm not doing it right now is

because a living boat is keeping me occupied by being errand boy." Tetra was surprised. "A living boat? That's new."

"Don't ask." They moved on. Soon, they found an area that had a large flower in the center, and a little wooden person

jumping up and down, trying to get their attention. Link spotted him immediately, and walked closer. As soon as he did,

a large purple carnivorous plant rose up and knocked Makar into the wall. Link looked at the plant and said, "You're

going to wish you hadn't done that." The plant looked at him and said, "We'll see. Allow me to introduce myself. I am

Kalle Demos." "I'm not here to talk!" With that, Link threw the boomerang at Kalle Demos, and it knocked Kalle Demos

down. Link lunged right in and sliced Kalle Demos in two. Tetra was shocked, to say the least. Link cleaned his sword,

sheaved it, and looked at Tetra. "What? You think islanders can't take care of themselves?" "Remind me never to tick

you off." Link glanced at Makar, but was barely able to hide his amusement. He approached Makar and helped him up.

"You okay, little guy?" "Yeah. Thanks." "Name's Link." "Makar." "The Deku Tree's worried about you. Come on." Soon, the

three of them were standing before the Deku Tree. "Hello." Then, he gasped. "Makar! You're all right!" Makar nodded,

"Thanks to Link." "So that is your name. I know I said otherwise, but I'm so happy right now that I am going to do

something I've never done before." With that, a green gem floated down from up above. Tetra was amazed by its

beauty. Link caught it and placed it in his magic bag. "Now, that thing, I say you put it somewhere safe, like now. Maybe

in a crate, with locks, big ones." Link chuckled. "Nice try, Tet, but we're not putting it on your ship." "I wasn't thinking

that." "Sure you weren't."

A/N  
 **FallDownBoy: For those of you who are wondering, I did change up the battles with Gohma and Kalle Demos because I wanted it to be more interesting. For further details, play the game for yourself and see if you can figure out how to beat them.**

 **Moonlight Raven Grave: For a Zelda nerd, you sure use a lot of jokes.**

 **FallDownBoy: I'm trying to make the adventure funny, Rae.**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	7. Gohdan (Part One)

**FallDownBoy: What's up, everybody? It's FallDownBoy!**  
 **Link: And me.**

 **FallDownBoy: What's your Fanfiction handle?**  
 **Link: I don't have one.**

 **FallDownBoy: Exactly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

Chapter Seven

Gohdan (Part One)

Shortly after the ceremony, Link and Tetra headed to the King of Red Lions, who was very surprised to see Tetra.

"Hello." She looked at Link and said, "You weren't kidding when you said it was alive." Link only raised an eyebrow.

Tetra made a face and said, "Do you hate me, or something?" Link shook his head. "I'm only mad at you." Tetra grinned

sheepishly. Red raised an eyebrow and said, "We have one more pearl to find. It is located at Greatfish Isle." Tetra

perked up. "Hey! I've always wanted to go there, you know, build a summer home or something." Link raised an

eyebrow and said, "Trust me, island life isn't as exciting as sea life." Tetra glanced at him and said, "Pirate life gets old

after a while. But do NOT tell Gonzo or the others I said that. They'll maroon me at the Forsaken Fortress for sure." Link

glanced at her. "Don't mention that place around me. And do NOT tell anyone about that catapult idea. It was fun, but

still, I don't want my grandmother worrying." Tetra raised an eyebrow. "Isn't she worried about Aryll?" Link glared at

her. "Let me guess: Don't mention your sister either until your boat lets you rescue her?" "Not what I had in mind, but it

works." Tetra nodded. Red spoke up. "Should we not depart?" Link nodded. "And make it quick. The sooner I can rescue

Aryll, the better." Red nodded. Soon, they reached Greatfish Isle. "What?" Tetra glanced at it. "It's been torn apart."

Link glanced at it. "There's no way anything could tear a whole island apart." Red looked grim. Then, Quill, the postman,

flew over. "Link!" Link glanced up. "Quill?" Quill landed nearby. "I tried to reach you beforehand, but I couldn't find you.

Jabun, who holds Nayru's Pearl, escaped to Outset Island. Ganon's power has grown." "Enough that he can tear

islands. Wait. Outset?" Quill nodded. Link sighed. "Great. If I get there and the island's torn apart, like this one..." Quill

glanced at Tetra. "Your crew also knows this. They're on their way to Windfall to get bombs." Link glanced at him. "The

blocked off cave. It's behind the island. I've been there before. I was swimming and I got caught in a current when I

was ten. I saw the cave, and decided there that I'd like to check it out. This could be my only chance to get the pearl."

Soon, they reached Windfall and saw the pirate ship there. Link ran to the bomb shop and snuck in through a window.

"Hey! Is it our fault that we need these bombs?" While Gonzo was arguing with the shopkeeper, Link managed to slip

50 rupees onto the counter and pick up some bombs without being seen. Gonzo noticed the purple gem and glanced at

the shopkeeper. "That wasn't there a minute ago." The shopkeeper looked at the purple rupee and knew that someone

had made a purchase without him knowing it.

(Cut back to Link)

Link made his way to the King of Red Lions and found Tetra glancing at her ship. "You wanna go back to it?" She looked

at him. "No." With that, she tossed her bandana onto the shore, the bandana that marked her rank as captain. Link

was surprised. "Well, guess that makes you out of work, then." Tetra glanced at him. "I'm coming with you." Link

glanced at her in shock. "Why?" "You taught me something, Link. You're trying to save your sister. I was taught by the

rest of the crew to save myself. I fought for myself, but you fight for others. That's what a Hero does." Link scoffed. "I'm

not a Hero. Not even close to the legendary Hero." "Link, you saved me in the forest. You want to help your sister. But

you also need to stop Ganon. You're torn between two duties. I don't think you can handle it alone." Link glanced at

her. "And you just called me a Hero." Tetra remained unmoved. "My point is you need someone to help you. And I'm

going to, whether you want it or not." "All right, but try to keep up." Tetra nodded. Soon, they reach Outset and saw

the cave. Link manned the new cannon and blasted apart the boulder sealing the entrance. They sailed in. Soon, a

large fish rose up. Link was not surprised at how large it was, compared to the Deku Tree and Valoo from earlier.

"Hello." With that, he bowed in respect. Jabun spoke in the same language that Valoo and the Deku Tree had spoken to

him earlier. Red spoke up. "Yes, we need the Pearl." Jabun said something else that Link couldn't understand. "Yes, I

believe this one has the blood of the Hero within him." Link glanced at him, then back at Jabun. Jabun said something

that Link vaguely understood, all he caught was the ancient word for _royal_. "I believe I have found her." Link glanced at

him. "Found who?" "I'll tell you later." Link glanced at Tetra, who had fallen asleep from being bored of this

conversation. _Royal. I wonder if..._ Then, Nayru's Pearl lowered towards Link, who picked it up and put it into his magic

bag. Red sailed out, to the Triangle Islands. Once there, Link placed the pearls into their respective statues, and while

he was working with the third, Tetra woke up. The pearl began glowing. Link stared in interest. All of a sudden, the

statue seemed to explode, sending Link soaring into the sky while yelling out, "Whoa!" The other statues exploded and

the pearls formed a triangle, and a large tower rose out of the depths. "Whoa. Who knew there was a tower under the

sea?"

To be continued...


	8. Gohdan (Part Two)

**FallDownBoy: Well, I'm being fast today, aren't I?**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

Chapter Eight

Gohdan (Part Two)

Link fell into the King of Red Lions, landing on Tetra. Both got up. Tetra groaned. "Now I know how you felt when I

landed on you." She groaned again. Link glanced at the tower, and his usual sense of adventure was building up. Tetra

looked at him. "Why do you do this stuff?" Link looked at her. "For the rupees, for the other stuff I find, and for the fun,

mostly for the fun." Tetra chuckled. Red brought them into the tower, which was called the Tower of the Gods. Red

turned to Link. "In here, your courage will be tested, as well as your wisdom, and your power." Link glanced at Red

when he heard him say "power" because of what the Deku Tree had told him. As they got closer, Link stood up and

leapt to the doorway leading deeper into the tower. Tetra was about to jump after him, but Red stopped her. "This is his

trial, the Trial of the Hero." Link ran in. Once inside, he found a bow and a quiver full of arrows. As Link continued his

trek into the tower, he found a really tall knight, who he easliy defeated, his Trial of Courage. He found a puzzle

involving the bow: Shooting archers that were hiding in crevices: The Trial of Wisdom. He completed this one, too. Soon,

he stood outside the door of the final test: The Test of Power. He entered the room. He walked into the center. "You

have done well to reach this place." a voice boomed out, seemingly from everywhere. Link pulled out the bow, and

drew an arrow. "Oh, Chosen One, accept this final challenge." With that, the stone relics hanging on the walls came to

life, two hands and a large head. "I am the Test of Power. I am Gohdan." Link shot down the hands, then shot Gohdan's

left eye. He reached into his quiver to take out the other eye, but found that he was out of arrows. "Empty? Not now!"

Then, Gohdan did something unexpected. He dropped a small cluster of arrows out of him. Link took notice of this. _Wait._

 _He's not trying to kill me, he's only testing me. How did I not see that before?_ With that, Link smiled and picked up the

arrows. He placed them in his quiver, drew an arrow, and shot out Gohdan's eye. As Gohdan was going down, Link got

an idea. He pulled out a bomb and said, "Hungry?" He tossed the bomb into Gohdan's mouth, and it exploded within

him. Gohdan spun around and faced Link. "Well done, Hero of Winds." Link was confused. "Hero of Winds?" He then

remembered the Wind Waker. He chuckled. "Oh yeah." Gohdan returned to its slots on the wall, and a portal opened for

Link. Link got into the portal, and found a bell. He rung it. A portal opened in the waves near the entrance to the Tower

of the Gods.

To be continued...

 **A/N**

 **FallDownBoy: Yes, there's going to be a part three of the Gohdan section.**

 **Link: That was fun.**

 **Tetra: You were fighting a flying head.**

 **Gohdan: I was hovering. There is a difference.**


	9. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
I am not discontinuing this story, in case you're wondering. I'm just asking any Christians out there who read this story to pray for my friend, Moonlight Raven Grave. She's going through depression, and school is making it worse for her. She needs encouragement. And a lot of it.

-FallDownBoy


	10. Gohdan (Part Three)

**FallDownBoy: I'm back. It's been a while, but I'm continuing this story.**

 **Tetra: Thank goodness.**

 **Link: Wow, you're impatient.**

 **Tetra: XD**

 **FallDownBoy: Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

Chapter Nine

Gohdan (Part Three)

Link appeared in front of Red and Tetra. He looked like he'd been through something that had made him very happy.

"Haven't had that much fun since my sixth birthday party." Tetra smiled. Red glanced at the portal that had formed in

the waves. "We must now enter that portal." Link nodded. On their way through the portal, Link saw that Tetra looked

like she was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" She looked at him and sniffled. "I miss my mother." Link glanced at

her with newfound compassion. "I lost both my parents when I was little. My father was killed at sea and my mother

died of pneumonia. I've had to be a brother and a father at the same time. Aryll never knew our parents. I was the

only one who knew them. It's where I got this." Link held up his right hand. Tetra saw a ring on his finger. "My mother

gave it to me when I was two. She said that I had a purpose, that I was special. That's why I chose to help you.

Because of what my mother said to me fourteen years ago." Tetra sniffled. "My mother told me I had a purpose, that I

wasn't meant to be a pirate. But I don't know what it is. I want her to explain it to me. I want her back." Link sighed. "I

want my parents back, too. Maybe if they were, Aryll would've stayed in the house, and she wouldn't be in danger. I'm

sorry for blaming you. It's as much my fault as it is yours. I told her that I wouldn't be able to be with her forever, and

she must've decided that she wanted to spend as much time with me as she could before I left." Tetra glanced at him.

"Friends?" Link glanced at her and grinned. "Friends." They hugged. As they reached their destination, Tetra wanted to

explore, but Red said, "Within is a weapon that will aid Link. As for where we are, all will be revealed in time." Link

entered the castle that they had arrived at. As he explored, he found a puzzle and solved it, thus opening a secret

doorway. He entered it and saw a sword sticking out of the pedestal. He approached it. "It can't be. The Master

Sword? But, if that's the Master Sword, then this is-." Link glanced in the direction that Tetra and Red were. "How did

he know about-?" Before he could finish his out-loud thought, a dark being appeared at the far end of the chamber.

Link drew his sword. "Guess it'll have to wait." The being took form, looking like Link himself. "What?" The being

chuckled. "It's been a long time, Hero." "I don't know you." "In another life, you did. I am Dark Link, your living dark

side." "My shadow?" "Yes. Now you're catching on." "Even so, I don't want to fight. Leave now." Dark Link chuckled.

Link gripped the Master Sword and somehow pulled it out. As soon as he did, the swords in the hands of the six

statues surrounding the pedestal lowered and light flooded in. Link glanced at Dark Link and said, "Still wanna fight?"

Dark Link lunged at him. Link easily blocked the attack and shoved it off. Then, he sliced through Dark Link, killing the

monster. He sighed. All of a sudden, Gohdan appeared, but only the head. "Your destiny has been revealed to you."

Link looked at Gohdan with interest. "What destiny?" Gohdan answered with, "You are the next Hero." When Link

heard that, he glanced at the doorway and ran out. When he got to the top, he saw a crowd of monsters between him

and the exit. "Oh, Din." The monsters drew their weapons and Link readied his sword and yelled out his new battle cry,

"Farore!"

 **A/N**

 **FallDownBoy: I know that most people think that Dark Link would make a better boss fight then Morpha. I agree.**

 **That thing does not deserve to be named a boss. Dark Link is way more worthy of that title.**

 **Dark Link: Why, thank you.**

 **Link: Get back in there. (Points at a jar)**

 **Dark Link: Mmm. (Vanishes)**

 **Gohdan: I was not-.**

 **FallDownBoy: Spoiler! Seriously, don't spoil the game for everyone.**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	11. Return to the Forsaken Fortress

**FallDownBoy: I'm back!**

 **Tetra: Yes!**

 **FallDownBoy: I thought you didn't like me.**

 **Tetra: What made you think that?**

 **Link: 'Cause you've been pressuring him to get the story done.**

 **FallDownBoy: Should only take a few more chapters. At least.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

Chapter Ten

Return to the Forsaken Fortress

(Cut to the Forsaken Fortress)

Aryll woke up. A guard was opening the cell and motioned for her to follow him. Aryll did so. The guard led her up the

ramp to the tower she'd seen on her way in. She was told to go inside. She did so. Inside, there stood a man wearing

robes, with a hood over his head, and his back turned to her. "I suppose you're wondering why I've sent for you." the

man said. Aryll nearly jumped when he said that. "Yes." She was trying to be brave, but wasn't doing very well. The

man turned towards her and pulled down his hood, revealing his face. Aryll was shocked at the face, because she had

seen it before. "You're than man from the legend!" "What legend?" "Of the Hero and the Power of the Gods!"

Ganondorf chuckled, and raised his left hand. Three triangles appeared, one on top, one on the lower left, and one on

the lower right. The top one was shining brighter than the others. "This is the Triforce of Power. There are two others in

the set. Wisdom, and Courage." Aryll was surprised. "Recently, I saw a battle between Gohma, one of my most loyal

servants, and a boy wearing green garb. That boy was caught here and tossed out." Aryll made no facial reaction, but

inside, she thought, _Link?_ Ganondorf chuckled. "So, you do know him." Aryll's mouth went wide. "How did you-?" "I can

read minds. His sole purpose is to recover you, his sister. And, thanks to you, I now know his name. Link. The cycle has

not ended. Good." He smiled and faced the window. "I must prepare for his arrival." Aryll kept her mouth shut. "Oh,

yes, he will come back. His bond to you is a strong one. A brother's protective instinct towards his sister is a natural

and unbreakable thing. I admire his courage, and he seems to be a strategist. He's defeated two of my best minions

already. There are three others left, including the bird that brought you here." Aryll made a face of disgust. "I hate that

bird. It's mean, ugly, and it always stares at me when it sees me." "He thinks you're food." Aryll nearly threw up when

she heard that. "Ew!" Ganondorf chuckled and said, "Oh, the ways of youth. You may go." Aryll was escorted back to

her cell, and glanced at the window, knowing that Link was coming

(Scene Change)

Tetra and Red were talking about what they would do when this was all over. "I suppose you will return to your crew."

Tetra shook her head. "I'll be going to live with Link's family, if they'll let me." Red nodded, and said, "I shall be able to

rest in peace when this is over." Tetra glanced at him. "What do you mean?" Red said, "All will be revealed in time. Just

then, Link walked out, carrying the helmet of a Darknut he'd defeated in the castle. Tetra smiled. "Have fun?" "Lots of

fun. There were a lot of Moblins and Darknuts between me and the way out after I found what Red sent me to get, but

I took them all down. It was pretty fun. They never knew what hit them." He got onto Red. Red looked at him. "It is

now time to return to the Forsaken Fortress. Our enemy is there. And he knows we're coming." Link glanced at him.

"He does?" "Yes. But for some reason, or another, he hasn't sent out the Helmaroc King, the bird that took your sister.

Which can only mean one thing: You will have to face it." Link shrugged. "Pleasure." Soon, they rose up through the

portal, and sailed to the Forsaken Fortress. They managed to sneak in and Link and Tetra got onto shore. "Be careful.

Link, you were here before, but Ganon may have new defenses." Link nodded and drew the Master Sword. Tetra drew

her cutlass and they began their assault on the Forsaken Fortress.

 **A/N**

 **FallDownBoy: Ganon's Blue, Da ba dee, da ba die.**

 **Ganondorf: Hey, I love that song!**

 **FallDownBoy: Don't interrupt the author when he's singing.**

 **Ganondorf: Sorry.**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	12. Helmaroc King

**FallDownBoy: This chapter is dedicated to younger sisters. May your elder siblings do good things for you.**

 **Aryll: Huh?**

 **FallDownBoy: ',|**

 **Link: She doesn't know what elder means.**

 **FallDownBoy: Older.**

 **Aryll: Oh. (Hugs Link)**

 **FallDownBoy: XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

Chapter Eleven

Helmaroc King

Link and Tetra entered the main assembly area, and instantly, a dark warrior appeared. Tetra looked at Link. "That

thing look familiar to you?" "Nope. Not even close." The warrior, Phantom Ganon, powered up a laser ball and flung it at

Link, who deflected it with the Master Sword. The energy ball hit Phantom Ganon and it landed on the ground, and Link

sliced through it. Phantom Ganon got back up and glanced at Link. Then, it laughed and vanished. Instantly, a chest

formed. Link opened it and pulled out the coolest-looking hammer he'd ever seen. "Whoa. This thing looks neat." Tetra

read a rune on it. "'Rinku.' What's that supposed to mean?" Link shrugged. _But it'll be interesting to find out._ Soon, they

reached the doorway to the place Aryll was being held. They entered it. They peeked around and saw that the

Helmaroc King was not in the room. They carefully made their way to the cell. Once there, Link picked the lock with his

sword. Aryll heard the lock break and glanced at the door, expecting a Moblin. When she saw Link, she looked worried.

"You shouldn't be here. It's a-." Then, the sound of running water was heard, and Link glanced at a grate in the center

of the room. "Trap." "Oh, Din." They ran up a nearby ramp, and as soon as they reached the top, the Helmaroc King got

in their way. Link pulled out the hammer he'd found, which, because it had a skull on it, he decided to call it the Skull

Hammer. The Helmaroc King lowered its head towards him, and Link smacked it with the Skull Hammer. The Helmaroc

King fell into the rising water. Link and the girls got to the roof. Link noticed a cart that could fit one person in it. He

looked at Aryll. "Get in the cart." Aryll did so, then looked at her brother. "What do I do now?" "Hold your breath." He

then pulled a lever, which released the cart, which went down the ramp it was on, then plunged into the water near

Red. Aryll was able to swim to Red and board him. Red looked at her and said, "Greetings." Aryll almost jumped. "My

apologies. I am the King of Red Lions. You can call me Red, as your brother calls me." Aryll giggled.

(Scene Change)

Link and Tetra faced the hole they'd climbed through. It was beginning to close up. Before it could close completely, the

Helmaroc King soared through the opening and landed nearby, ready to fight Link. Link in turn was ready to fight him.

"Let's end this. I've got bigger things to worry about." "Die, Hero!" "Come on!" They lunged at each other and Link

pounded the Helmaroc King and knocked his mask off. The Helmaroc King fell onto his side, and Link lunged at him,

Master Sword in hand. He plunged it into the Helmaroc King, then sliced up, leaving a big gash in the Helmaroc King's

body. After the body twitched, it lay still. Link kept his eye on the body, then glanced at the last tower. "Ready?" Tetra

nodded. "Let's take him down." They ran in.

(Scene Change)

"... And so he defeated Kalle Demos and rescued Makar." Aryll was in awe. "That's cool!" Red glanced at her. "Also, he

underwent the Trial of the Gods, and is now a Hero." Aryll's mouth dropped. "That's so cool!"

(Scene Change)

Link and Tetra snuck up on the door. Tetra saw a woman in a cage that was hanging over the edge. "I probably

shouldn't ask this, but is that your mother?" Tetra nodded. They got closer. They saw a gash on her face. Link pulled a

nearby lever to bring the cage closer. Tetra's mother glanced at them. "Mom. It's me, Tetra." Link said nothing, but kept

his eyes open for enemies. "Tetra? Oh, child, this is a dream come true. Or we're both dead." "No, Mom. We're both

alive." "I won't be for much longer." Tetra looked at her mother curiously. "What do you mean?" "My last torment was

40 lashes." Link heard that. "40?" Tetra's mother raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?" "His name's Link. He's from Outset

Island." Her mother kept her eye on Link, then noticed the Master Sword on his back. "The Master Sword. This is the

new Hero?" Link nodded. She smiled. "I never thought I would live long enough to meet you. But this will be our only

meeting. Even now, he grows strong. I only lived this long because he was trying to get me to reveal Tetra's location. I

never told him, but he told me he had no further use for me. Then, he left. The two Bokoblins who were with him began

to lash me. When they were done, they told me I had four hours to live. It's been that long." She gasped, then

continued. "I can't delay you any longer. Go. Defeat him. Defeat-." With that, Tetra's mother died in her arms. Tetra

started crying, while Link stood by her side. She finally looked at him. "Let's get him." Link nodded. "With pleasure."

They entered Ganondorf's chamber. Ganondorf was facing the window. He knew very well who was standing before

him. But that didn't matter. "So, the Hero and the former pirate girl have come. Good. I was beginning to think the

Helmaroc King had eaten you." Link made no comment, but kept the Master Sword at the ready. Ganondorf faced them.

"That sword is now powerless. Without Laruto and Fado, its power is nothing." Link glanced at the sword, then back at

Ganondorf. "What do you want?" Ganondorf faced him. "I want the kingdom of old. I want Hyrule."

To be continued...

 **A/N**

 **Ganondorf: I sound like a pansie.**

 **FallDownBoy: That does not sound like a pansie! Ganondork.**

 **(Everyone else laughs)**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	13. Destinies Revealed

**FallDownBoy: And now, the thing you've all been waiting for-.**

 **Tetra: Just get on with it.**

 **FallDownBoy: Drumroll, please...**

 **(Gonzo somehow turns into an animal and beats his own chest)**

 **FallDownBoy: Ladies, and gentlemen, and whatever Gonzo is...**

 **Gonzo: Hey, do you want a drumroll or not? (Continues)**

 **FallDownBoy: Sorry. Chapter 12!**

 **All but Gonzo: Whoo-hoo!**

 **Gonzo: Honestly, I was kinda hoping for chocolate.**

 **Tetra: (Smacks him on the back of the head)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

Chapter Twelve

Destinies Revealed

Link narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, well you can't have it!" Ganondorf chuckled, then began to approach them. "Stay back!"

Link warned. Ganondorf glanced at him. "I like you. You've got guts." Link gritted his teeth. Ganondorf did not look

afraid, even slightly. "And you've brought a friend, the former pirate girl." "What, do you spy on us or something?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "In a way. I watched you to see what you would do after your failure last time." Link's eyes went

wide at the memory, but he narrowed them and gritted his teeth. "That's it!" Link charged Ganondorf, and was kicked

back. Tetra drew her cutlass. "Even if we wanted you to have Hyrule, we couldn't give it to you. It's buried under the

sea." "That's where the Helmaroc King came in. I had him kidnap young girls from around the Great Sea while I

searched for the descendant of the royal family. Link got up. "The royal line was never seen again after the flood.

Everyone knows that." "Do you really-?" Suddenly, Ganondorf glanced at his left hand. The Triforce of Power began to

flash. "Okay, why didn't Red warn me about this?" Ganondorf looked at Tetra. "You?" Tetra glared at him. "What do you

mean, me? What about me?" "You really don't know?" Tetra shook her head. "I don't listen to guys like you." "You're

doing it now." Link commented. Tetra glanced at him. "Did you have to?" Link shrugged. Ganondorf kept his eyes on

them, very surprised. "Okay, how did that happen?" They both looked at him. "What?" "How did I just detect a Triforce

fragment in this room?" Tetra glanced at Link. "Don't look at me. I don't have a piece." Tetra glanced at Ganondorf. "It's

coming from you." She looked at her hand, but saw nothing. Link spotted Komali and Quill accompanied by Valoo

coming towards the tower from the distance. Link knew he'd have to play for time. "Wait." He looked at Ganondorf.

"What is that smell?" Ganondorf sniffed his shoulder, and Link knew that it worked. "Now!" He and Tetra leapt out the

window and were caught by Quill and Komali. They carried them down to Red, while Valoo breathed fire onto the tower,

as a message to Ganondorf: **You're going down.** Link and Tetra were lowered onto Red, and Aryll looked at her

brother in confusion. "What happened? Did you get him?" "No. The Master Sword's lost its power." Red glanced at him.

"What?" Link glanced at him. "What? What? You're joking. You are joking." Link shook his head. "I wish I was, Red."

Red sighed. Tetra looked at Link. "We should probably get Aryll home." Link nodded. "Red?" But it was then that Link

noticed that they were already there. "How did you get here so fast? I didn't have the sail up." Red looked at him.

"We've been here. I told Quill and Komali to meet me here with the two of you." Link nodded. "Come on, Aryll.

Grandma's waiting." They walked to the house. Then, they saw that there were people inside, and someone was

crying. Link entered first. There was a short pause, followed by a loud yell. Link stormed out of the house and pounded

the ground. "Why?" Aryll looked at her brother curiously. Then, she entered the house, and saw what Link had seen.

Laying on her deathbed was their grandmother. Aryll immediately burst into tears. Tetra heard the commotion and saw

Link crying into his hand. She looked at the house, and heard Aryll crying, and knew what had happened without even

having to enter the house. "Ganondorf." Tetra glanced at Link, who had gotten up and was facing the northern

direction. "He did this. There was a sword wound in her torso. He's gonna regret this." Tetra placed her hand on Link's

shoulder. Link placed his own hand over it. Aryll came out, with Orca behind her. "Link." Link faced Orca. "You must bring

Aryll with you when you leave. You are her only living relative now." "I know." Link glanced at Tetra and said, "We

should get back to Red." Tetra nodded. Orca spoke. "Wait. It's dangerous for someone to sail without a weapon. Teach

her how to handle this." With that, he handed Link a sword that was Aryll's size. Link nodded. "Go to Red. Tell him I'll

be with you guys in a minute." Tetra nodded. Link walked to the house to get Aryll. Inside, after all the people who

were mourning had left, Link found a note left by his grandmother:

 _Link,_

 _If you're reading this, then I am dead. I saw a Bokoblin approaching the village and locked the door. It's still trying to hack it_

 _open. I know it's going to get through. With me gone, you'll have to take care of Aryll yourself. I left a couple things for the_

 _two of you. Wear them with pride._

 _-Grandma._

Link opened the chest that the note was sitting on. Inside was a green tunic that looked about Aryll's size, and there

was also a blue tunic that was his size. Link mentally thanked his deceased grandmother, and put on the blue tunic.

Then, he called for Aryll. She walked up to him. "Grandma left us these." Link handed her the green tunic and she

walked behind the changing tent and changed into it. After she was done, Link handed her the sword Orca had given

him to give to her. "I can teach you how to handle it. Orca asked me to, because I'm the only family you have left." Aryll

nodded and fastened the sword to her left thigh. Then, she looked at her brother. "Let's go get him." Link smiled.

(Scene Change)

Link and Aryll walked up to Red and Tetra and said, "Where to now?" Red looked at Link. "Back to the castle. To the

chamber where you found the Master Sword. There is someone waiting for you there." Aryll looked at her brother.

"Maybe they can help us." Link nodded. "Let's go." When they arrived, Link, Aryll, and Tetra entered the chamber.

Standing before them was an old man wearing royal robes. "Excuse me." The man turned around. "I should have told

you sooner, Link, and I apologize." "Wait. Red?" "My real name is King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. But you may call me

Daphnes for short." "Daphnes. I've heard that name before, the last king of-." Then, Link figured it out. "No wonder you

knew about the Master Sword! Because you were the one who put it here!" Daphnes nodded. "Why didn't you tell me

before?" "Would you have believed me?" Link shook his head. "Good point." Daphnes turned to Tetra. "Come here,

child. You must now know the truth about your destiny." Link watched as Tetra approached Daphnes. "You are the

descendant of the royal family." When Tetra heard that, she looked at Link in amazement. "So that's what Jabun asked

you." Daphnes nodded. Tetra looked at Daphnes. "Why didn't I know before?" "Your mother did know of your lineage,

but I asked her not to tell you, because I decided that you would have to find out for yourself." Tetra glanced at him. "It

is now time." With that, a pendant around Tetra's neck began to glow. Daphnes pulled out a small object, a triangle

with a triangular hole in the bottom. It merged with Tetra's pendant and let out a bright light. Link and Aryll shielded

their eyes. When the light disappeared, Tetra was standing in a princess dress, with a glowing crest on her right hand.

Three triangles, like Ganondorf's, only the bottom left one was glowing brighter than the others. "You are Princess

Zelda." "Zelda?" Link knew that that was the name of the same princess who had known the Hero of Time. "Link, we

have no more time to dawdle. The Master Sword required the prayers of the Sage of Earth and the Sage of Wind. Both

must have been slain." Link sighed. "Something like this always happens." Aryll spoke up. "Ganondorf told me he had

two other minions besides the bird, that scorpion, and the plant. A giant poe, and a lamnola." When Link heard

lamnola, he glanced at Aryll in horror. "Did you just say, 'lamnola'?" Aryll nodded. Link glanced at Daphnes. "According to

history, the lamnolas were wiped out, with only one survivor, who had once been a sage, the Sage of Forest. Aryll

glanced at her brother. "Saria?" Link nodded. After she became a lamnola, she was called Molgera, and disappeared. A

lot of people I know thought she was dead." They glanced at him. "But not me. I always thought she was sleeping,

never to awaken until the curse would be lifted." Daphnes nodded. "We must go." Link looked at Aryll. "You'll have to

learn on the job, okay?" Aryll nodded.

To be continued...

 **A/N**

 **Link: I sound like a scaredy cat.**

 **Zelda: No, you just know your history better than others.**

 **FallDownBoy: Yeah.**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	14. Jalhalla

**FallDownBoy: This is by far the LONGEST story I've written. Chapter eight made it official, and I don't think that**

 **any other story I write is going to have as many as this one has already.**

 **Daphnes: Do not be too sure. This is book one.**

 **FallDownBoy: That doesn't mean there will be longer ones.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

Chapter Thirteen

Jalhalla

Link and Aryll used the King of Red Lions boat (since Daphnes was no longer possessing it) to get to the Earth Temple.

Once there, Link saw a spirit. The spirit looked at him, and said, "Greetings. I am Laruto, the former Sage of Earth. Two

years ago, a monster named Jalhalla attacked the temple and killed me. My descendant bears a special harp. She lives

on Dragon Roost Island." Link put two-and-two together after that. "Medli." Aryll looked up at him and said, "Old

girlfriend?" Link shook his head. "Nope. Not even close." They sailed to Dragon Roost, and saw Medli playing her harp

on the beach. "Medli." Medli looked at him. Link pulled out the Wind Waker. Medli was awed. "The Wind Waker? Can you

conduct me?" Link did so. As he finished, Medli suddenly passed out. Link and Aryll ran to her side. Her appearance was

starting to change. "What?" Medli became a fish-like creature with blue skin, and no hair. Aryll was surprised. "A Zora."

Aryll looked at her brother. "What?" "A kind of sea person. They can live on land, and breathe underwater." Aryll made a

mental note not to argue with her brother about history. Medli got up. "Link, if you came here, then you know what I'm

meant to do." Link nodded. "Come on. We'll take you to the temple." On the way, Medli and Aryll glanced at each other.

Medli was amazed at how cute Aryll was. Aryll, in the meantime, looked away, and mentally slapped herself for 'being

rude'. Once they arrived and entered the temple, Medli played the song on her harp that would open the door. Once

the door was open, they marched straight in. Inside, they encountered a skeleton warrior laying on the ground.

"Stalfos." Aryll looked at Link. "Huh?" "Skeleton warriors. Basically, if you cut them apart, and you don't kill them in a

certain period of time, they reassemble, and you have to start all over again." Aryll nodded in understanding. Then, the

Stalfos got up. Link saw it coming and yelled out, "Move!" They dodged its mace, and Link sliced it apart. Then, he

destroyed the head. "That was annoying. At least it was easy." Then, a loud creak was heard. "Did you say

something?" Medli shook her head. Link gently drew the Master Sword. "Stay close. I have a feeling we're being

watched." Just after Link said that, a mummy-like creature emerged from a coffin nearby. "ReDead. Run!" Once they

started to run, another one appeared. "Great." Aryll ran at one, and sliced it apart. Link glanced at the other and said,

"Not a good day for you, huh?" The ReDead lunged at him, and Link sliced it apart. Then, they moved on. Once they

reached the Chamber of Prayer, Link opened the door and told Medli, "Stay here." Medli nodded. Link and Aryll entered

the chamber. They saw a giant mask sitting on the ground. Link was curious and walked closer. "I bid you welcome,"

boomed a voice. Link looked at the mask. Immediately, the being that the voice belonged to formed, with the mask as

its face. "To the home of Jalhalla!" Link noticed a searchlight, and that gave him an idea. He leapt behind Jalhalla and lit

the searchlight. He aimed its ray at Jalhalla, causing it to become solid. Link leapt at him, and sliced him apart. Jalhalla's

mask flew up in the surprise attack, and it landed on the ground, shattering, indicating the battle's end. Link sheaved

his sword. "That wasn't as fun as the others." Aryll giggled. Medli ran in, knowing that the battle was over. She saw

Link standing triumphant over Jalhalla's shattered mask. "So, now what?" "Now we restore power to the Master

Sword." Medli nodded and pulled out her harp. Link set the Master Sword into the pedestal. Then, Medli played the

song that would restore the Master Sword's power. When she was done, The handguard returned to its original shape.

"It's not fully powered. You need the Sage of Wind." Link nodded. "Come on, Aryll." Aryll nodded.

To be continued...

 **A/N**

 **Jalhalla: I am such an imbecile!**

 **Link: Surprise.**

 **FallDownBoy: And the chapter is over.**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	15. Molgera

**FallDownBoy: This chapter will contain a song reference, just so you know. (And no, it's not by Fall Out Boy.)**

 **Link: Then who will it be by?**

 **FallDownBoy: You'll find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

Chapter Fourteen

Molgera

Link and Aryll sailed to the Wind Temple, and they found a boy's spirit standing near the entrance. "Stay here. I'll go

make sure it's safe." Link jumped to shore and approached the spirit. "Could you tell me where to find the Sage of

Wind?" "I am the Sage of Wind." "Oh. Well, that helps." Aryll would've giggled, except Link had told her earlier that this

was not something to laugh at. Link then said, "What happened to you?" Fado looked down. "An old friend who was

cursed did this to me. The only way to heal the curse without killing her is for my descendant to play my song in her

presence." "That's how you died. You were trying to heal the curse, but she wouldn't let you." "She's not herself. As

long as the evil of Molgera is within her, she will continue to attack any human other than the one who she serves."

 _Ganondorf._ "Find my descendant. He's the only one who can free her." Link nodded. He looked at Aryll. "Let's go."

"Where to?" "Forest Haven. I have a feeling I know who it is." When they arrived in the Forest Haven, Link saw that

the Deku Tree was sleeping. "Big day, huh?" he said softly. But somehow, the Deku Tree heard that and woke up. "Oh,

hello, Link! But, do you know what time it is?" "Do you have any idea how long I've been awake?" "No." "Days." "Ah.

You have more right to complain than me, it seems." "Where's Makar?" "If he isn't sleeping, which he should be, then

he's probably at his hideout. I don't know where it is, but he goes there to practice his violin." Link nodded. "Not that

he needs it, but-." "Who is this young lady?" "That's my sister, Aryll." "Ah. Nice to meet you." It was all Aryll could do to

keep from laughing out loud. "Trying to hold it in, huh?" Aryll looked at her brother and grinned. "Your idea." "How is it

my idea?" "You told me not to giggle in front of strangers." "I know him. You can giggle." That made Aryll burst out

laughing. "Ah, truly wonderful the sound of laughter." "I'm going to go look for Makar now." With that, he left. He heard

some distance violin music and made for it. He could hear it coming from inside the waterfall. He reasoned that Makar's

hideout was in there. "Found you." He pulled out the grappling hook and swung through the waterfall. Inside the

hideout, he saw Makar practicing with his eyes closed. He approached him. Makar stopped and opened his eyes. "Oh,

hi, Link! What are you doing here?" "Looking for you, actually." He pulled out the Wind Waker. "A baton? Could you

conduct me?" Link nodded. As Link was conducting Makar, he noticed Fado watching from the shadows. When they

were done, Makar fell over. "Makar?" Link felt for a pulse. It was there, but Makar was slowly changing form. When he

was done, he was a Kokiri boy. Makar got up, and looked at Link. "What? Something in my eye?" "You might wanna

look at your reflection." When Makar did, he was so surprised, he did an involuntary backflip. "Whoa." Makar looked at

him. "Nice flip." Makar smiled. "Thanks. Uh, Link, if you were looking for me, does that mean-?" "Yes, I know that you're

the next Sage of Wind. I just gotta get Aryll and then we can go." "Aryll?" "My sister." "Oh." When they got into the

area with the Deku Tree, he was smiling. "You knew?" "Yes. The reason I didn't tell you was because it was not my

place." Fado's spirit appeared, but in its original form. "You're a girl?" "Something wrong with that?" "No, but how'd you

become a boy?" "Once every lifetime, a Kokiri can change their gender." "Oh." "Wish I could do that." Link looked at

Aryll witha raised eyebrow. "But then it would be harder to tickle you." Aryll jumped at her brother and tackled him.

(Scene Change)

Zelda had left the hidden chamber with Daphnes and he had taken her to his daughter's bedroom, her ancestor. "This

sword belonged to my mother before she died. It belongs to you now." With that, Daphnes handed Zelda a royal

sword. When she received it, she tied the sword belt around her waist and looked back at Daphnes. "I look stupid."

"No. You do not. But you could wear my mother's battle armor, if you prefer." She smiled. "Yeah, I do prefer that." After

she was fitted into it, she drew her new sword to see how heavy it was. "Wow. It's actually pretty light." "Yes, royal

swords are forged that way. It's as light as a feather, and as hard as Dodongo skin." "What's a Dodongo?" "It's a

monster that was wiped out when the flood came." "I hope Link and Aryll are all right." "Knowing Link, he's all right. He

needs only to find the Triforce of Courage after the Master Sword is fully powered and then the final battle can begin."

She sheaved the sword, and then gripped it when they heard an explosion. "Get to the roof. There's a portal there that

will take you back to the surface. That's how Ganondorf got to the surface in the beginning." Zelda understood that

and thought one thing: _Run like heck_. She made it to the portal and when she stepped out of the other side, she saw

that she was in the Forsaken Fortress, except now it did seem forsaken. Ganondorf's forces were gone. But Zelda

knew better than to assume anything. Daphnes had taught her some spells with the Triforce of Wisdom, including one

that allowed her to sense enemies. She only hoped Link found the Triforce of Courage before Ganondorf found her.

(Scene Change)

Link, Aryll, and Makar reached the Wind Temple and entered it. Inside, Makar learned the Earth God's lyric, and they

walked forward. As soon as they reached the Chamber of Prayer, Makar pulled out the violin. "Ready, Aryll?" Aryll

nodded. "Ready, Makar?" "I was born ready." Just then, a Wizzrobe struck at them. "Wizzrobe." "What?" "Floating

sorcerer. Come on!" The Wizzrobe followed them, but Link managed to shoot him down. Instantly, they were

surrounded by Moblins. "Great. Moblins." Makar was confused. "Huh?" "Big darn pigs." As the Moblins got closer,

something glowed on Link's left hand. He looked at it in interest, and on it were three triangles, with the bottom right

one brighter than the others. "Courage." Aryll spoke up. "Any of you who want to become bacon feel free to step

forward!" They all laughed at her, except, of course, for Link and Makar. Link chuckled at the threat and said, "That's

pretty funny." "Thank you." Link got ready to fight. "Farore!"

(Scene Change)

Zelda had found a place to rest, and leaned against a wall. But she kept her eyes open, just in case. The Wisdom

flashed, warning her of an enemy. She saw a Bokoblin come at her, and she drew her sword and sliced through it.

"That wasn't so hard." She said softly. Luckily, there wasn't an echo. She walked further in, and made it to the roof of

the tower that Aryll was being held in. "Wisdom is no match..." said a familiar voice. "For Power." Ganondorf stepped

out of his hiding spot and held up his hand, flashing the Power. Zelda flashed the Wisdom in response. Ganondorf

threw a ball of magic at her, but she formed a magic shield that blocked the attack. She sheaved her sword in order to

keep it in one piece. If Ganondorf could rip islands, then he could probably destroy her sword if he wanted to.

Ganondorf walked to the side, and drew a one-edged sword. Zelda's response was drawing her own sword. He came

at her, and she managed to defend from two slashes before he knocked the sword out of her hand. It landed a short

distance away. She used a cloaking spell that Daphnes had taught her, and disappeared, and her sword vanished with

her. Ganondorf glanced at a Bokoblin who had run up to help him. "Find her. She has something I need." The Bokoblin

nodded and ran off to find her. Zelda, in the meantime, had appeared in the bottom of the tower, and was running

down the outside ramp to the entrance. But once she got there, the same Bokoblin got in the way. She sliced him

down, then spotted Ganondorf appearing. "You look tired." He then cast a spell, pulling the sword away from her and

casting another one, which she had to defend against. "Sorry to disappoint," Ganondorf said, "But like I said, Wisdom

is no match for Power." Instantly, her shield broke, and she collapsed to the ground. "You wait till Link gets here!" "I'm

counting on it."

(Scene Change)

Link walked among the dead bodies of the Moblins. Makar had found a short sword that was his size. As soon as Link

returned to Makar and Aryll, the Courage glowed and he gripped his hand in pain. The glow faded, and Link knew

something had happened to Zelda. "Zelda." Aryll looked at him. "What is it?" "She's in trouble. We need to hurry."

Makar nodded. They entered the Chamber of Prayers. All three of them leapt down, and the room began to fill with

sand. Link drew the halfway-powered Master Sword and said, "Stay close. We don't know what to expect." "So, you

are the one who fights against the Great Ganondorf." boomed a deep voice. Link glanced around. "Quit playing around,

Molgera. We know you're here." "Very well. No more games." With that, Molgera rose out of the sand, roaring as she

flew around the room. Link looked at Makar. "Get ready. I'll distract her." Makar nodded and readied the violin.

"Hurry Up and Save Me" by Tiffany Giardina begins to play

Link leapt onto Molgera and was riding her like a crazed Scottish cowboy. "Whoa!" Aryll was concerned, especially

when Molgera dived. Makar kept his violin at the ready and watched. All of a sudden, Molgera rose up, with a grappling

hook in its mouth, and Link riding on her back with ease. "Yeah!" Aryll started laughing. "I'm enjoying this." Makar

played the song that he had learned, the Earth God's lyric, and Molgera stopped thrashing. Link got off, and watched

as Molgera started writhing and roaring loudly. Then, she stopped moving, and was changing into another form. Link

sighed in relief. When Molgera stopped changing forms, she was restored to her original form, a Kokiri girl with green

hair, Saria, the former Sage of Forest. She was panting heavily, and looked at Link and the others.

(Song ends)

The sand was sinking, and they reached the prayer platform. Makar and Link got ready to restore the rest of the

Master Sword's power and Aryll tended to Saria. "Thank you." Aryll nodded with a smile. "Just don't kill Makar, okay?"

Saria grinned at her teasing. When Link and Makar were done, the Master Sword's blade began to shine. Link pulled it

out, and looked at it. "It's done. It's restored." "Go, Link. Kick Ganondorf's rear. And tell him that I said, 'Serako.',

okay?" "'Serako'?" "It means, 'Goodbye' in Ancient." Link nodded. He looked at Aryll. "Come on, Aryll." Aryll nodded.

"Roger that." Then, they left.

To be concluded...

 **A/N**

 **Saria: (Feels forehead) Oh, I have a headache from all that spinning.**

 **Link: I had fun from that.**

 **Saria: You did? Huh.**

 **FallDownBoy: Let's not get too carried away. Zelda, any opinions?**

 **Zelda: Only that I need to learn more spells.**

 **FallDownBoy: '.| Okay, then.**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	16. The Final Battle (End)

**FallDownBoy: Hello everyone. (Sniffs)**

 **Link: What's wrong?**

 **FallDownBoy: I think this is going to be the last chapter.**

 **Link: Can't you make an epilogue?**

 **FallDownBoy: This IS the epilogue!**

 **Link: Oh.**

 **Aryll: (Sniffs) That's sad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

Chapter Fifteen

The Final Battle

Link and Aryll arrived at Hyrule Castle, and saw that the main room was in ruins. Link drew the Master Sword, and saw

Daphnes laying unconscious. "Daphnes. Daphnes!" Daphnes opened his eyes and looked at Link. "Ganondorf knew

about the castle's location. He attacked." "Where's Zelda?" "On the roof is a portal. I told her to use it to get to the

surface. It's the same way Ganondorf reached the surface." "And Ganondorf?" "He went after her." Link and Aryll ran to

the portal and jumped through. They found themselves in the Forsaken Fortress. Both drew their swords and used the

grappling hook and the hookshot that Link had found in the Wind Temple to reach the top of the tower. They then saw

Ganondorf standing over the unconscious Zelda. "My home was in a desert. Everyday, the wind always brought heat,

and death. But, in Hyrule, the wind brought life, and peace. I was jealous of that wind, I guess." Link made no reaction,

but stepped forward, blade in front of his face in the challenge stance. Ganondorf looked at him. "I've been waiting for

you. For the Hero." Link made no answer. "You defeated all of my minons. You acquired the Mirror Shield. You purified all

the temples. You restored the Master Sword. And, I see you've claimed the Triforce of Courage. That piece is what I call

a worthy opponent to the Triforce of Power, something that Wisdom never was." Link made no comment. "Good Farore,

boy, do you only talk when someone else is being talked to?" "No, I just don't have anything to say to you." Ganondorf

raised an eyebrow. Aryll put her sword in the ready stance. "They say that Heroes learn their spells by instinct. Let's

see if it's true." Ganondorf launched a fireball at Link, who used the Courage to send his own fireball at it, thus

destroying them both. "Impressive. We both favor offense, while little miss Defense here cowers behind shields. What

else do you know?" Link raised his hand, making all the spikes near them pop off and fly at Ganondorf, who used his

power to move them over the edge and into the deep water below. "Not that bad, just not that good." Instantly,

Ganondorf was hit by a lightning bolt, summoned by Link's index finger. It hit him in the chest and knocked him back. "A

decoy. Clever." Ganondorf got up. "We can't defeat each other with magic," Ganondorf drew a sword. "but with swords,

there may be a different story." Link drew the Master Sword, and took the challenge stance yet again. They both

charged each other and locked blades. As they pushed and shoved, the swords seem to stay in one place, surprising

Ganondorf and Link, but neither said a word. Finally, Link's arms gave out and Ganondorf kicked him back. Link hit the

ground hard. Aryll ran to his side. Immediately, the Triforce of Courage left Link. "Courage," The Wisdom left Zelda,

"Wisdom," and the Power left Ganondorf. "And Power." The three Triforces merged and the complete Triforce descended

from above, close to Ganondorf. "Finally." Ganondorf faced Link. "Thank you. None of this would have been possible

without your contribution." Link made no comment. But as Ganondorf turned around, someone had already beaten him

to the Triforce. Daphnes stood with his hand on the relic, and he said, "He who places his hand on the whole Triforce

will have his wish granted, am I right, Ganondorf?" Ganondorf was surprised. "How did-? You're supposed to be dead!"

Daphnes smirked, then said in a loud voice, "Hear my desire! Wash away the land of Hyrule! Let a ray of hope shine

upon the future of the world! And let our destinies finally be fulfilled. Ganondorf! Your actions have caused this. If the

Hylian people can't have Hyrule, no one can!" With that, the ocean seemed to get deeper and deeper. Link saw this

and grinned. "So much for that idea, huh?" Ganondorf dropped to his knees. "No. This isn't right. This was supposed to

be my victory!" Link picked up the Master Sword and said, "Then you need to keep looking, 'cause I'm not giving up

mine." Ganondorf stood up and faced Link. "Very brave of you to say that. And not without reason. The odds are even

now. Without the Power, which I've had for centuries, and was the only thing keeping me alive in the Sacred Realm, my

strength is already dwindling. But, I will have one last fight, by Din!" With that, he drew his sword, and another one.

Link grinned. "Really? I could go on forever." "So could I." said a familiar voice. Zelda stood up, clutching her royal

sword. "It's over, Ganondorf." Ganondorf looked back and forth and said, "You had better put up a better fight this time,

your highness." "I think you should tell yourself that." said Aryll. "I mean, you are getting weaker." Ganondorf knew she

was right, and said, "I'd slap you, if you were a little taller." Link held his blade forward. "Not if I could help it."

Ganondorf raised his blades, and the fight began. Link kicked Ganondorf in the bad spot and made him yell out. Link

leapt on top of Ganondorf and kicked him down. Zelda slashed at Ganondorf's sword, intending on knocking it away

from him, but Ganondorf got up in time. But before he could react, the Master Sword went through his skull, and he

gasped in pain. "So, what kind of wind do you feel?" Ganondorf didn't answer. Instead, he fell down, dead. "Aw. I

wanted there to be blood." Link gave his sister that look. Aryll lowered her head. Zelda walked up to Link and said,

"Well, now what?" Daphnes looked at them and said, "With Hyrule flooded, the two of you must live for the future."

Link got an idea. "Wait. What if there's another land out there, one that we can claim for a New Hyrule?" "Yeah, great

idea!" "It's possible. But here marks the end of our travels together, Link. I am bound to Hyrule, and I must return to it.

I must vanish with my old kingdom. The Hyrule I knew can never be revived. The New Hyrule you speak of will be the

Hyrule you will know." Aryll knew that she would have to go with them, and approached her brother. "However, not

everything has to perish with Hyrule." The Triforce appeared again, and the Courage went back into Link, and the

Wisdom went into Zelda again. Aryll saw the Power and glanced at Daphnes. "What about Ganondorf's piece?" "It is no

longer his. It is yours now." The Power went into Aryll, and its crest glowed on her hand. She looked at her brother and

gave him the biggest bear hug she'd ever given him. "Aryll." Link gasped. "Hmm?" "Air!" She let go of him. "Sorry." Link

panted in air, then glanced at her. "Just don't do it that hard." Zelda saw the pirate ship she had once captained sailing

towards them. Daphnes had disappeared. When the crew got there, and Zelda explained what had happened, they

pledged their loyalty and support to Zelda. Link approached her when the others were done, and Aryll came behind

him. They both bowed down. Zelda smiled and sniffed. "What's wrong?" "This is the happiest day of my life!" With that,

she hugged Link, knocking him on the ground. Link could only smile and return her hug. A few weeks later, after a lot of

preparations, including building ships, Zelda's flagship, the ship she had been captain of, had new sails depicting the

Triforce, and the Hylian flag was on the mast. The ship's name was _Wind Waker_ , and the fleet was ready to take off. All

the people of the Great Sea had agreed to help build the New Hyrule, and Zelda had made Link captain of the _Wind_

 _Waker_ and admiral of the fleet. "All crew ready, Captain Link." Link faced the crew and looked at his map, deciding to

sail north. "Senza, steer us 125 degrees." "Aye, aye. 125 degrees." Once the entire fleet was facing north, Link yelled

out, "Let's go!" The fleet began the long voyage to the north, and Link looked at the horizon. "Goddesses, help us."

 **The End**

 **Well, I'm finally done with this story. Although I have to admit, I don't want it to be over. Oh, well. At least it's**

 **book one in my trilogy.**


End file.
